fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Administrators/Election Archive 1
This page is for nominations for administratorships. How to nominate All nominations must follow a certain style: ################# # A Nomination # ######################################################## # # # "Nominee's Username" # # # # I, "Nominator's Username", would like to nominate # # "Nominee's Username" for adminiship. # # # # Reason: # # # # "Reason for nomination goes here." # # # # Questions # # "Other users may ask question here, both to the # # nominator and nominee." # # # # Votes # # # # "Other users vote here." # # # ######################################################## Remember! * The nominator must sign after "I, would like...". * The nominee's username name in the title must be linked to the his userpage. * "Reason:" must be in bold text. User:GW-Shadowphoenix I, Shadowphoenix, would like to nominate myself for adminship. Reason This wiki needs more then 2 semi-active wiki admins. I have noticed that most deletions and blockings are coming from wikia helpers and that really shouldn't be the case. There should always be an active admin on the wiki to "clean up" and take care of vandals etc. With Fable II out there has been a lot more activity here and someone needs to be monitoring this wiki. With more users and content comes more vandals and work to be done. I am knowledgeable of wiki code and of how to use the admin abilities. I have been a long time contributor to GuildWiki and Guild Wars Wiki. I am a bcrat on Guild Wars Guilds (although the wiki isn't as active anymore). I think that I can do a good job at this. Thanks so much! Votes (+2) Support #Until given a reason not to support. It's be nice to have at least one active administrator around. she appears to have experience. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 01:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #She'll proberly make the best admin here after all I've seen.--Who needs a user name? 00:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral She does some good edits but I found a few where writing is joined,and when she welcomed someone,she diden't put her name which your supposed to do if your welcoming someone new.--Who needs a user name? 17:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild :That's an accident; she used instead of . It's a common mistake; I see other users doing it all the time. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I see.--Who needs a user name? 19:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild However I still remain Neutral.--Who needs a user name? 13:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :If you don't mind me asking, Why? I ask so I can work on whatever it is and try to improve on it :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :)--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Because some of your writing is joined which means you must rush your edits.So please remember to preview your edit to see if things don't come out wrong,such as links which may not exsist.--Who needs a user name? 21:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually I do not rush my edits; on the two or three times that has happened here they were simple mistakes, everyone makes them. As for links that don't exist, if I do that it usually means that I am wanting to place that article into so that they can be created by users who know more about the subject than I do; or because I intend to redirect or create that article in the near future. --''Shadowphoenix'' Oppose The king of the guild I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate The king of the guild for adminship. Reason He's been here for a while and has made many contributions to the wiki. Voting (-1) Support :*#As nominator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral(2+) #I have seen him about, and he seems to have experience; however, some of his edits I have had to clean up (which is not a good enough reason to oppose) --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:58, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #*I'll try to keep my edits more cleaner in future.--Who needs a user name? 21:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #After reading some contribs, edits were not neat and grammar/spelling needed fixing, some were immature. Knows his stuff though, so my vote is neutral. --Wizky 03:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Displays lack of judgment, maturity, and responsibility. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #*What are you talking about?You seem in a bad mood and you fed the troll,so your not very good agaist vandels and the look of this whole thread has gone to hell thanks to you.--Who needs a user name? 22:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #**First, you don't know a vandal when you see one. Second, I'm showing you indisputable proof and you still refute it. Third, I couldn't deal with him properly since there isn't an administrator here to ban him; hence, the need for the elections. Third, you don't think objectively. Four, I nominated you, so you can't claim to have nominated yourself, which is why I reverted that edit you made. Fifth, you didn't check that vandal's past edits in in order to find out what type of person he truly is. Sixth, White Balvorn has only worked on , but you're supporting her/him, so I doubt that you have the best interests of the wiki in mind. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #*I do but you got rude to him.So that could have led to him being a vandel.Secondly when I said lets move away from this argument you carried on so I don't think you'll be a good admin,and yes I did check his past edits as I told you meaning your a lair.--Who needs a user name? 16:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #**Ignoring the fact that an argument happened displays ignorant. I can't stop arguing until the conflict is resolved. I don't believe in leaving loose ends. In addition, if you really did check his contributions, then you would clearly be viewing him as a no-good vandal rather than as a fallen hero that you can use to raise your platform for administratorship. No, I don't believe that you would be a good administrator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #**You guys do know that he impersonated User:An Hero right? -Dex 18:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #***Of course, that can be seen in this edit. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #*Then why did you vote for me?Anyhow even when I said lets move away from this topic and so did User:GW-Shadowphoenix you carried on.By the way I diden't try to make out he was a fallen hero.I said:"he was a vandel?"''In which your reply was yes,then you decide to say that I can't see vandels,yes I know he's a vandel but he diden't seem like a vandel in the theresa thread when he was saying we are all allowed are own opinions,in which you replied:"Leave now!"''--Who needs a user name? 19:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #**Really, it doesn't take a genius to realize he was a vandal. What he had said about homosexuals is inappropriate, so I told him to leave. Before I left the comment there, he placed his name on the Administrator, which was vandalism. He was vandalizing before I made my comment. You would have known this if you look at the times of my edits versus his, but you didn't. In addition, any opinion expressing anti-homosexuality, racism, or sexism shouldn't be made on this wiki. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #***In addition, I said, word-by-word, "There won't be any hatred on this wiki. If you don't like it, then leave." I never said, "Leave now!" Stop twisting the story please. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #****Ok, this has gone far enough. I realize that the both of you are just trying to state your opinions but the bickering is not helping, it is just starting clog up recent changes. I suggest you two end this dispute now and stop trying to get your point across, because neither of you are going to budge on your opinions. Please stop. --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #*Your right and im done now if he will not listen then this is a waste of time.--Who needs a user name? 00:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) #**No, you're not listening, so you're wasting my time. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) #*You've just said what I said...what the hell?Why are you still arguing?You voted agaist me whatever there is no need to say what I said to you back at me.--Who needs a user name? 19:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) #**Getting a little angry there, are you? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) #***Displays lack of judgment,That's you did you see any of this!!!!!!!!!!!!No?well there you go.--Who needs a user name? 18:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) #*I'm not sure how to response to your angry, pointless outbursts anymore. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) #**It wasen't angry so again.Displays lack of judgment,again you've proven this--Who needs a user name? 12:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC). #***Well, for a "calm" argument, you're using a lot of exclamation marks (!!!!!!!). This is where your judgment lacks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) #*If you read,I said if I was angry I would do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That's an exsample.Again:Displays lack of judgment.--Who needs a user name? 18:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) #**You're a terrible speller too. We would expect a "cool-headed" administrator to know proper English. If you can't see this yourself, then you do indeed lack judgment. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I don't have to waste time for you.So I don't care about spelling when im arguring with a lost cause.-- 13:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) White Balvorn I, User:Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!!, nominate this guy. Reason He's good in edits and stayed away from the argument. Voting (-1) Support :*#As nominator.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 18:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :**Sorry, but I don't think your vote should count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #I think he's good in edits.He'll be a good admin and why doesn't that guys vote above not count?--Who needs a user name? 21:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #*Because votes from vandals should never count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #**He was a vandel?Well whatever still I vote for who he did.--Who needs a user name? 21:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #***Of course he was a vandal. If his name isn't enough prove, see and . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Sorry, but the only article White Balvorn edited was the Balvorn article. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #He has only edited one article. --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) NinjaRat I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate NinjaRat for adminship. Reason He's been here for a while and has made many contributions to the wiki. Voting (+1) Support #As nominator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose Dexomega I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate Dexomega for adminship. Reason He's been here for a while and has made many contributions to the wiki. Voting (+1) Support #As nominator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose :*#He's rude--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :**Sorry, but I don't think your vote should count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Michaeldsuarez I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate myself for adminship. Reason JoePlay already asked me if I wanted to become an admin; however, I turned down that request in order to allow Philnelson to become an administrator. However, Philnelson isn't active any longer, and and I feel that it's my duty to fill in that gap. I'm also an administrator of Star Wars Fanon, Elder Scrolls Fanon, and the OblivioWiki. I"m experienced, combatted vandalism, and welcomed new users. With an active administrator, we can protect articles, ban vandals and troll, and delete unwanted articles. Voting (+4) Support #He has been here for a while and has experience with admin tools and wiki code --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #He nominated me, I got to spread the <3. lol-Dex 17:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #He seems to be the most experienced, as well as the most mature, out of everyone. --Derevko 11:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #:He's active here and makes lots of edits--The king of the guild 10:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild #Michael has a lot of experience as an administrator, and from what I've seen he's done a lot for this wiki. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 03:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) #Active, experienced, neat edits. Done lots for the wiki. Definite support. --Wizky 03:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral(1+) #Well, I don't want to vote for myself. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:56, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose :*#:)He's rude.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :**Sorry, but I don't think your vote should count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #I think I might agree with Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! here unfortuntly--Who needs a user name? 22:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC)